


Lorule's Hero

by MercyTheFox



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Drama, F/M, I write trash if you didn't already know., Romance, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: The story of how Lorule’s cowardly Hero saved them.Aka, my take on how Ravio escaped from Lorule knowing he may never return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying ALBW again, and since I haven't written anything for Ravio in ages it seems.  
> I felt the need to write something for my sweet little bunny. :)

Rushing down the stairs in a panic, they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Panting they hid behind a pillar eyes wide in horror, “How could you?” they breathed out, tears pricking their emerald green eyes. “Find him!” he flinched at the voice, stumbling over their own two feet they rushed down the last bit of stairs. With all their strength they pushed the large castle doors open, ducking and dodging the guards. 

Yelpping they tripped over a rock tumbling to the ground rolling a few feet into a bush. The guard ran by, as they watched. Waiting a few moments they snuck around to their home. Slamming the door shut he knew he had little time before they came here. But they couldn’t move, legs giving out they slid down the door. Reaching up they pulled the small hat off their head curling up. “I’m such a coward.” 

\--  
“Hilda, you can’t really agree with this can you?!”  
“Silence!” Hilda narrowed her eyes at them, “With their Triforce we could restore Lorule, do you really want to see more people suffer Ravio?”  
“No, but I-” Ravio stumbled over his words, heart pounding in his ears. “You would really consider destroying another world?”  
“Our people die every day, we have no land well enough to plant crops, sickness plagues most, and the grounds around us are crumbling away!” Hilda snapped, “The people of this other world live in peace, their world doesn’t die, their people are well fed and haven’t much to worry about!” 

Ravio took a step back in horror, “H-Hilda…” he breathed out. He couldn’t believe it, this wasn’t the woman he knew, and it sure wasn’t the little girl he grew up with as a child. He understood her stress, their world was dying and would probably crumble away before the next generation had a chance. But he couldn’t believed she’d resort to destroying another world to save theirs!  
His green eyes darted to Yuga who stood there a smug look on his face. Shaking his head he looked back at Hilda, “But summoning a demon, of all things! C-couldn’t we maybe speak with them. Ask them for help?”  
“No!” Hilda slammed her staff into the ground making Ravio jump. “This is the only way! If you can not deal with it, then leave and don’t come back!” 

Ravio knew he should had done something, but he couldn’t. Rushing out of the room he could hear Yuga laugh, “Once a coward, always a coward.” the words hurt him, but he knew it to be true. He’d always run away from this problems, and Hilda had always been there to help him. But now she seemed just as insane as Yuga. 

His pace slowed the farther away he got, letting out a sigh he stopped. Biting his lip he hugged himself, standing alone in the darkness of the hallway. Did the gods hate them, he thought. Another sigh fell from his lips, glancing to his right his eyes fell upon a door. It wasn’t just any door ether, but the weapons room. A thought arose in his mind, going over he pushed the door open slightly peeking in. Seeing that no one was there he threw the doors open the rest of the way. A smirk befell his thin lips, picking up a bag he began to grab anything that looked like it could be of use. Spinning a fire rod on his index finger he turned around looking at the pedestal. There in glass protection was a bracelet which no doubt hate a magic seal on it. He remembered hearing Yuga speak of it before. It was similar to his wand, but instead of turning others into painting it turned the user into one; and allowed them to move freely. Reaching over he grabbed the nearby hammer, he stood in front of the case, “Please forgive me Hilda, but you will thank me later.” 

Heaving the hammer up he slammed it down on the case. Immediately the magic Yuga had set around it went off, a loud screaming rang out all through the castle. Panicking he threw the bag over his shoulder running back out into the hall, “Ravio!” Hilda’s voice snapped from the other end. His eyes went wide and dashed away as fast as he could. 

\--  
Sheerow flew over nugging his cheek, reaching down in the triangle looking hat he pulled out the bracelet. “We have to do something.” he mumbled and tried to smile at her. “Come on.” quickly changing out of his tunic he went over to the trunk and pulled out the clothes Hilda had given him. It wasn’t often he wore them, only when events happened or he needed to look nice. He never wanted to mess them up, while Hilda had seemed slightly up set. She found it sweet he took such good care of them, though none of that mattered now. 

Changing out of his tunic, he pulled the long one on and held the bracelet in his hands. Sheerow landed on his hands. “You won't leave me will you?” Sheerow made a shocked noise offended he could even think that. Ravio giggled quietly and whipped away his tears pulling the rabbit hood over his head. He picking up the heavy bag and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. Peeking out the door, seeing no guards new by he rushed down the little hill, standing in front of the hill side he took a deep breath. 

Reaching the hand out that had the bracelet he hesitated to touch the hill side. Biting his lip he glanced at Sheerow who landed on his shoulder. Lightly touching the hillside, he could feel the bracelet come to life using his magic to power itself. It was a terrifying feeling, as his body was compressed onto the hill side. Taking deep panicked breaths as he was pulled through the portal, he began to tumble uncontrollably. Letting out a scream he stumbled through to the other side, feeling his body reform he fell to the ground. 

Eyes shut tight his fingers gripping the grass, it was soft and cool, morning dew- It was then his eyes snapped open, only to shut once more. “B-bright.” he breathed out cracking one eyes open looking around. But he wasn’t ready for the world around him, his mouth fell open slightly, pulling the hood back his green eyes stared in wonder at the world. A bright blue sky, white fluffy clouds, a bright warm sun. Looking at the ground he reached down touching it, soft green grass, shining radiantly in the sun's light. It was so bright it actually hurt him, his eyes hurt but he didn’t care. He began to laugh and fall on his back staring up at the sky. A smile placed on his lips, he’d never seen such colors before. The only green he’d ever seen in Lorule were his eyes, which were extremely rare. The majority of people in Lorule had red eyes, sometimes blue, which made people either shun him or be amazed by his eyes. 

Raising a hand to block the sunlight from his eyes, it felt weird, to have warm light shining down. It had been many ages since Lorule had seen it’s sun so full of life. He wanted to stay like that forever, but he knew Yuga would be coming any time. He had to figure out what to do. Sure he could go to whoever was in charge here and tell them of their impending doom. But that would just make him look crazy and end in a very bad way for him. Sighing he stood picking up the heavy bag, he followed a path that look similar to the one he walked away day to Lorule Castle. 

Looking to his right, his froze, his ears twitched under the hood, “Impossible.” he breathed out rushing to the sound. “Amazing!” he gasped looking over at the rushing waters below. “A river, I’ve only ever read about these in books!” his eyes watched each away as it went by. “It’s so beautiful.”  
He could understand better as to why Hilda seemed to loth the people of this world. Looking back down the path he could see the tips of a castle not to far away. Shaking his head he still didn’t like the idea of trying to convince them that evil was coming for them. No, he needed to find someone who had the courage to do what he couldn't.

He needed to find a hero. 

 

And so Ravio set out looking for a place to set up a small shop with the weapons he took. The first place was surrounded by monsters, which didn’t sit well with him. Putting up a sign he booked it out of that area. Morning was nearing noon, passing by what seemed to be a small church looking building he thought about resetting there for a bit. Upon entering the building he found two people passed out. Gasping in shock he dropped the bag and ran over to the old man first seeing if he was okay. Feeling a pulse he then ran over to the teen, only to freeze in shock. There laying before him, was a boy that looked exactly like him, only difference was this boy had blonde hair. He had a similar tunic to the one he normally wore, only this boy’s tunic was green and brown.

Ravio remembered stories Hilda’s mother had told them as children about a hero from another land. And about how Ravio was like the shadow of that hero, “Well, well, Mr. Hero.” Ravio and Sheerow shared a look. With all his might he picked up the teen, holding on tight to the bag. He headed back down to where he and entered the world, he recalled there behind a house on top the hill. And if this boy was in fact his light counterpart then that house must be his.  
Upon entering he layed the boy down on the bed, making sure the boy was okay. Ravio let out a sigh, frowning remembering the paintings on the walls. Yuga was already here and working fast, which meant he needed to work faster.  
Ravio had learned the boy’s name to be Link and was able to convince Link to let him stay in his home. Which he later turned into a shop, much to Link’s annoyance. Link had insisted that the bed come down though and be put back in it’s place. Many nights of fighting the wearer teen would come in and fall face first into the bed. Many nights Ravio would tend to the teen’s wounds, secretly infusing a little magic, hoping that they might heal faster. 

Ravio had been told as a child he had an vast amount of magic flowing through his body. Though he had no talent at the art, much to Hilda’s disappointment she had wanted to teach him. Magic was just as rare in Hyrule as it was in Lorule, very few people were born with magic now days. Yuga always hated Ravio for having so much, saying it was an insult that he be more powerful than their Princess. Though Ravio didn’t consider himself powerful at all, power came with strength and courage to which he had none. Well, he was rather strong, but nothing exstoranery. 

Link came in one night after having tried to save Zelda, apparently Yuga had taken her to Lorule and summoned Ganon. As Link spoke Ravio listened best he could, but as Link spoke of Hilda and her kindness. He wanted to speak out against it, but he couldn't. I might mess up everything, instead he tried to give a vague warning to the hero. 

The days went on and on and Ravio had now made enough to pay back Hilda for everything he took. Or worse case making a good life for himself somewhere else in Hyrule. Laying out on the floor he played with Sheerow waiting for Link to return, hoping for any news. Link had been getting close and closer to entering Lorule Castle every day. Which began Ravio’s planning to get back into Lorule. It wouldn’t have the bracelet this time, so he’d have to come up with something else. He’d recently gotten his hands on a spell book.  
Despite the fact Lorule and Hyrule’s language sounded the same and he was able to understand people when speaking was fine and dandy. But their written language was completely different, Ravio would squint trying to figure out some of the words. When all else failed he took the book to an old witch he’d met, knowing Link would be gone many days. 

She agreed to help him translate the book, and find was he needed. And by the time Link was ready to enter the castle, Ravio wouldn’t be too far behind. Following Link through the portal in front of his house, he quietly watched Link take on monster after monster. And watched as Hilda stole the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda having Yuga try to steal Link’s Triforce of Courage. Much to Ravio’s happiness he failed, Hilda commanded Yuga to give up the piece he gained from Ganon. But just as Ravio had believed all along, Yuga had been using Hilda, Ravio was horrified when he turned Hilda into a painting fusing them together. 

The second battle ensued, Ravio was on the edge of his seat watching Link’s every movement. Biting his lip terrified of the outcome, he knew he shouldn't had been, Link was strong enough. But Link was tired and beat, quickly Ravio let some of his magic flow out to the hero trying to give him any strength to finish the battle.  
And with the new found strength Link charged up the Master Sword unleashing a powerful blast throwing Yuga back. In a flash of light, Yuga’s body had dispersed leaving Hilda sitting on her knees panting. “Why you!” she hissed glaring at Link, in a last ditch effort to save her world. She stood ready to fun at Link, a mastery of magic spells.  
Ravio gasped, seeing how tired Link was, knowing he would be unable to dodge the attack. ‘Be brave for once in your pathetic life!’ his mind screamed. 

Jumping out of his hiding area he ran in between the two a hand raised creating a magic barrier protecting Link. As Hilda fired off the shot that would had been the death to Hyrule’s Hero. As the dust cleared Ravio’s green eyes met Hilda’s red, “You!” he snapped.  
“Hilda please, stop it’s over.” Ravio’s voice came out, shockley calm considering how scared he was.  
“You betrayed me!” she screamed in fury.  
“No, I wanted to save you, you were so lost in Yuga’s plans! Everything I’ve done, leaving Lorule, stealing the bracelet, helping Link, it’s all been to save you. You must stop this madness, this was the reason why our ancestor destroyed our Triforce to start with!” Hilda’s eyes widened falling to her knees. “You must see that now!” 

“Oh Ravio.” she breathed out hugging herself. Ravio hesitantly went to her side, “I….I’ve ruined everything.” Ravio took her hand kissing it softly.  
“No, you can still fix it.” he smiled and looked to Link who was shocked to say the least at Ravio’s looks. “Link, I’m sorry I lied to you all this time, I just… I’m a coward. I was afraid of how you might react to who I was.” 

Link smiled and put the Master Sword away, “It doesn’t matter, you’re my friend after all. Even if you did turn my house into a store.” Link giggled, his bright blue eyes full of happiness seeing the two sitting side by side. Hilda stood using a staff to place herself.  
“Come...I can send you and Zelda home.” Hilda returned to the Triforce of Wisdom to Zelda releasing her. 

Ravio was in near tears as he said his goodbyes to Link, “It’s been so much fun getting to know you Mr. Hero!” Link smiled sadly and hugged Ravio before going to stand next to Zelda. 

 

“Good bye, and live well.” Hilda smiled softly. 

 

 

 

That was three years ago, Link had grown and had become a fine smithy. Now a striking young man at the age of seventeen, his hair was longer, pulled back slightly in a small ponytail. He’d thought about cutting it, but apparently Zelda had found it very becoming on him, so he left it for now. After having returned to Hyrule, Zelda wanted to thank him the right way for all the hardships he went though.

And as the days went on they became close friends, Link would come and go. Helping the princess when she needed, over the last few years Link had become interested in reading and seeing if in the past. Their ancestors had any contact with Lorule before Link had. But much to Link’s disappointment, he couldn’t read or write very well. People tried to teach him though the years but most people couldn’t read or write ether. Link was only lucky because he worked as a smithy, and over the years learned what most the words he needed to know looked like. 

When Zelda found out he was absolutely mortified, but she herself was sad to learn the truth out her people. And insisted to start holding reading and writing classes in Kakariko Village for people who wished to learn. After all, all of Hyrule’s history was stored on parchment, if no one could read or write, who would be able to know their past. Zelda also insisted she herself teach Link when she could, and it was now that Link waited for Zelda to finish a meeted. 

He sat looking the book over, in the three years she’d been helping him. Link had gone far, it was more the writing that gave him trouble now. He’d get symbols mixed up often which would frustrate him. Letting out a muffled sigh slip out, he rested his chin in his hand. Sitting beside Zelda’s desk turning a page. The book wasn’t insanely interesting, but gave him something to do while he waited. 

His ears twitched looking up from the book, looking around he swore he hear whispers. But alas no one was there, shaking his head he looked back at the book. But as he did so, the whispers became louder, now alert he closed the book setting it down. Standing to his feet, his eyes scanned the room. Looking out the door to the walkway into the castle he saw something. He began to hunt all around the room, maybe a fair was laying a joke on him. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened that’s for sure. 

Standing in the middle of the room he frowned, no fairies, no one hiding, and no one coming. Finally coming to the conclusion that he’d lost his mind, he groaned. But there it was again, eyes looking to his right he stared at the new book shelve Zelda had placed in the room for him. It was the same wall he first entered Lorule from.  
Biting his lip he went over pushing the book shelf out of the way, gazing at the plain wall a sad look befell his face. Placing his hand on the wall, it felt cold and lifeless. 

Just as he as about to pull his hand away and move the shelf bac before Zelda returned. The bracelet Ravio had given him, which had long since been dead. Came to life, a all to familiar sensation filled his body as he was pulled through the wall. “Well please inform them that they must wait, we have to ration the food until we are sure Lorule can support itself again.” Letting out a cry of shock he stumbled through on the other side falling to his knees then his face. Link’s groan was muffled by the rug he’d landed on, as the room went silent. He could feel eyes on him, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to look up. Had he been dreaming again, had he just embarrassed himself in front of someone. He’d been okay if it were just Zelda, after all they were practically engaged now. But he knew if it were Zelda he could hear the soft angelic giggles from her, but instead he hear nothing. 

Hesitating he slowly pushed himself off the ground, blinking his eyes were met with a purple rug and red painted brick walls. Much different from Zelda’s pink and blue, sitting up all the way he lifted his head, his eyes going wide. 

There before him was Hilda, a fancy quill in her gloved hand, eyes slightly wide in shock. Link swallowed and looked from her to the other person, and his heart skipped a beat. Ravio stood tall mouth hanging open, a stack of papers and books in his left arm as he self one in his right. Probably reading from it for Hilda, but it was Ravio’s looks that got Link the most. Before he’d enver seen Ravio in anything other than his rabbit outfit. But there standing before him was Ravio in a tunic much like his own. Only it was a dark purple and under it was a deep gray long sleeve shirt, with a slightly lighter shade of tights, with a brown felt and boots. 

But there were some other differences, Ravio’s tunic was trimmed in a light shade of gold, he also wore a long vest that reached his ankles, though Link couldn't see it, he knew from the detail that the Lorule Triforce was on the back of it. It was also better made and seemed to want to strike respect into those around him. What striked him the most was the staff on his back, it looked like a combination of the fire and ice rods. 

Link couldn’t stand it any longer though, jumping to his feet he dashed over to Ravio tackling him in a hug. Ravio gave one of his signature screams as he lost his balance, parchment went flying. Hilda gasped as the staff on Ravio’s back shot out a beam of ice freezing one of her book shelfs.  
Silence took over once more, before Hilda let out a loud laugh, “This is too good!” she covered her mouth trying to calm herself. Link laid atop Ravio hugging him tightly, Ravio’s shock faded and he smiled hugging Link back. A few minutes passed before Link finally let up helping Ravio up. 

Link wasn’t sure how long he’d been back in Lorule, but he wasn’t wasting a minute of it. They’d all been sharing stories of the last three years, Link couldn’t help but feel some pride when Hilda spoke about how much stronger Ravio had become since meeting Link. To the point where Ravio tried learning magic once again and wasn’t so horribly bad at it anymore. Though he still had much to learn, and the fact Lorule was doing so much better since he and Zelda had restored it’s Triforce(to which Hilda could not saying thank you over) brighted Link’s day greatly.  
“So Ravio’s you’re asistant again?” he asked, Ravio who had been drinking some tea nearly spit it all out coughing loudly.  
“Ravio!” Hilda gasped glaring at him slightly.  
“S-Sorry.” Ravio set the cup down, “I-I’ll clean it up.” Ravio rushed out of the room to get a towel. Link raised an eyebrow and looked back at Hilda in confusion.  
“I’m guessing he didn’t tell you.” She sighed.  
“Tell me what?”  
“Growing up as children Ravio was my assistant. I met him when I snuck out of the castle, he was a thief and a con artist.” Link snorted remembering those ridiculous prices he had to pay for the weapons. At least it made sense now. “He’d stolen my favorite necklace from me, upon realizing who I was he gave it back immediately, and apologized. I was to hypnotized though, no one in Lorule has green eyes. It was said our hero was the only one who did many ages ago. So I decided to help him, he lived here in the castle for a few years with my mother and I.” Hilda smiled softly, “He was always so sweet, upon learning his vast amount of magic, my mother wanted to teach him. But alas, Ravio has no gift for the art, the magic yes, but he was horrible at it. After a while he used the money from working as my assistant to fix up his house and move back out to it. As Yuga became my prominent advisor Ravio always stayed closer to me.” she sighed.

“It is now that I realize he knew something was wrong with Yuga, I still feel horrible for saying such things. Not trusting him, the man I was to marry.” this time I was Link who spit his tea out.  
“I’ll go get another towel.” Ravio sighed holding the small cloth in his hand. Link’s head snapped to him.  
“You were planning to marry Hilda?!” he yelped. Ravio shifted under his gaze.  
“Well….we are actually married now…” he mumbled shyly a blush coming to his cheeks. Link blinked for a moment.  
“Then that makes you…”  
“King.” Hilda finished with a smile and loving gaze as she looked Ravio in his bright green eyes. A soft giggle slipping out as the purple haired boy blushed harder. 

That explained the clothes and why that looked so nice, Link though. But at this thought he realized it was near night, meaning night was falling on Hyrule to. Jumping from his seat he panicked. “Oh goddess, Zelda must be horrible worried! I was in her study waiting for her!” Ravio blinked and looked past Link and Hilda who nodded. 

Ravio took Link’s hand the held the bracelet, “Original it was powered with my magic, so I should be able to power it again.” he held his other hand over the bracelet. And just as he thought it began to glow again. Link rushed over to the wall, but stopped and looked back at them.  
“I… I don’t want to go. I’m going to miss you both again.” he frowned a sad look in his eyes. 

“Who said you couldn’t come again?” Hilda asked looking to Ravio, “After all the portals to our worlds never did really close. And now you have a powered bracelet again.” she smiled. 

 

 

“Next time, just remember to bring Zelda with you.”


End file.
